Harry Potter: Wizard and Avenger
by Gold Quantum Ranger
Summary: Harry Potter was abandoned and left to die, but was found and adopted by Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Now he's Harry Stark/Iron Lad, junior member of the Avengers. Harry will receive his Hogwarts Letter, but will show the outdated Wizarding World how things are done in his world, and get revenge against those who ruined his life. Harry/Hermione/Laura.


**Hi everybody it's me Gold Quantum Ranger, and I'm back to writing to give you guys a brand new fanfic. Sorry if another one came out of left field, but I can't help it. This stuff just comes out of me rapid fire, like a minigun. But yeah, I hope that you enjoy my crossover of Harry Potter and The Avengers from the MCU, but also with some other Marvel characters that aren't as of yet currently in the MCU. But yeah, in this story Harry will be sort of out of character, but you'll understand what I mean when we get into the story.**

 **Be warned, there will be some strong language, and I mean some _"really" strong_ language scattered throughout the fic, you've been warned. PS be sure to like, follow, review, and PM**

 **Major Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers.** **If I did I would've had Endgame get a 4-hour Extended Director's Cut and would've had Harry and Hermione at Platform Nine and Three Quarters for 19 years later like they should've.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter: Wizard and Avenger**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Avengers Tower, Midtown, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America, Earth_

The city of New York was just like it was everyday, bustling and loud. It was morning at around 9:30 A.M. and everyone was waking up whether it was parents getting their children ready for school, going to work, or going about their day minding their own business. Many citizens would occasionally stop their walking around to stand still and look up high to see a large building that towered over virtually every skyscraper in the city. With its large blue insignia of the letter _**'A'**_ emblazoned on one of its sides, identifying the building as Avengers Tower, the main headquarters of the Earth's mightiest superhero team.

Residing inside of the tower currently at this time was someone who had enjoyed living in the city of New York for as long as they could remember. Sitting at a kitchen table within a large white hi-tech kitchen on the eighty-seventh floor eating his breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage was a young fair-skinned boy who looked to be eleven years old, with emerald green eyes and short neat jet-black hair. He was dressed in a light blue jean jacket over a red and white horizontal striped shirt, smokey gray jeans, and white sneakers. But the most distinguishing feature about his appearance was a strange lightning bolt shaped scar on the right side of his forehead that he had had since he was a baby. He was Harrison "Harry" Edward Stark, formerly Harry Potter, also known as Iron Lad, adopted son of Tony Stark and wizard superhero. Harry had just finished his breakfast as he picked up the recently delivered morning newspaper as he took a sip of his orange juice.

However, just as Harry saw what was printed on the front of the paper, that was now identified as being from the _**'Daily Bugle'**_ , Harry almost wanted to spit out the juice in his mouth, but held on and swallowed his drink. On the front page was a duo of costumed people consisting of a man in a skintight red and blue costume with a red full headed mask that had black web lines on his costume and mask, a black spider emblem on his chest, and white lenses on his mask with black outlines. And a woman wearing a skintight white and black costume that was primarily black from her legs up to about her chest with a white full headed mask and a white hood pulled up, and white lenses on her mask with pink outlines. It looked like Spider-Man and his partner Ghost-Spider were once again on the front page, as this time it showed both of them had foiled a repository bank robbery, and the picture showed the both of them webbing up the eight criminals with the headline of the paper reading _**"Webbed Menaces Strike Again, Spider-Man and Ghost-Spider, Heroes or Menaces?"**_

Harry then angrily threw the paper down onto the table, he couldn't believe the down right lying bullshit that the Bugle's publisher J. Jonah Jameson, was printing. Since the picture provided by the photographer, Peter Parker, explicitly showed Spider-Man and Ghost-Spider stopping those criminals, not helping them. Spider-Man and Spider-Woman were both superheroes, that protected the innocent citizens of New York, not menaces to society, not to mention close friends to him. Since Peter Parker also known as Spider-Man and his girlfriend Gwen Stacy also known as Ghost-Spider had helped him out a lot when the three of them would go on missions. But also all three would hang out together when they had some free time, whether it was going out for a slice of pizza or going to the movies. Harry's adoptive father Tony Stark was also a superhero, known to the world as Iron Man, and was the leader of Earth's Mightiest Superheroes that called themselves, The Avengers.

Harry then gulped down the rest of his orange juice as he heard a bing sound as he turned around to see the elevator doors open as they parted off to both sides as a woman emerged from them and began walking towards Harry allowing him to get a good look at her. She was a fair-skinned woman of average build who looked to be in her mid thirties with bright red hair that was pulled back into a bun and crystal blue eyes. She was dressed in a black suit jacket over a light pink blouse, a short knee-length black skirt, black heeled shoes, and a gold wedding band on her left ring finger. She also held a black clipboard in her right hand. She was Patricia "Pepper" Potts-Stark formerly known as Rescue, Harry's adoptive mother, Tony's wife, and secretary/assistant.

"Morning Harry, is your father ready yet? Because he has a pretty busy schedule today." stated Pepper as she smiled at her adopted son. Harry smiled back at Pepper as he stood up from the kitchen table and carried his dirty dish and glass over to the counter and placed them in the dishwasher.

 _"Would you like me to take care of those for you, sir?"_ asked the male robotic voice of Tony's AI butler and assistant J.A.R.V.I.S., which was an abbreviation of 'Just. A. Rather. Very. Intelligent. System.'

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S., I'd really appreciate that kind of help." remarked Harry with a smirk.

 _"It is no problem at all sir. I am sure that the short time it would take to actually start up the dishwasher, would be too much work for a young boy of your reputation."_ responded J.A.R.V.I.S. with a slight hint of sarcasm as Harry put on a small smirk as he looked back at Pepper.

"Morning Mom, I think he's in the lab working on Mark Ninety-Five. I guess ever since what happened with his encounter with the Wrecking Crew last night, he wants to be ready for anything so he doesn't have to call in the rest of the Avengers. So T'Challa gave him some Vibranium from Wakanda to build the suit."

Pepper then crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor, "So from what you're telling me, the only way he beat the Wrecking Crew was by calling in the rest of the Avengers, and by the _'rest'_ , you meant yourself. Is that right?" questioned Pepper as she noticed Harry just give a small smirk and wink in response. Honestly, Harry was too much like Tony, since everything seemed like it was a game to him, not to mention that Harry could also use his charming good looks to woo the ladies, just like his father.

Pepper could only shake her head as she honestly had no idea what she was going to do with her husband. Tony had a large international world defense technology company to run, not to mention other such business, and yet, he was more concerned with flying around the city as his somewhat immature alter ego, Iron Man. When she and Tony had visited England on one of his business trips about two and a half weeks before they got married, they found Harry in an orphanage and discovered how horribly he'd been treated by the manager, the staff, and even the other children. Both she and Tony had felt sorry for Harry the moment they saw how he lived in such an inhumane manner, and had both decided to adopt him. She assumed that Tony's life as a superhero would have taken a back seat, especially after she and Tony got married, that he would help her take care of their adopted son, since the whole point of adopting Harry was so that Tony could learn some responsibility.

However, all of that logic seemed to be thrown out of the fucking window as Tony seemed to have taken the opportunity to drag young Harry along with him despite her defiance on the matter. Harry himself had a unique suit of armor of his own and both father and son could be found flying around the city together as Iron Man and Iron Lad, just having a laugh and keeping the city of New York safe from crime. Pepper was against the whole thing since she was concerned about Harry's safety and didn't want him to get hurt, and instead stop being a superhero since New York had enough of its fair share of costumed heroes protecting the city, not to mention that S.H.I.E.L.D. had a division detachment on full standby patrolling the entire city.

However, Tony had taken it upon himself to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury to create a superhero comprised response team that was called The Avengers. The members included himself, Harry, Steve Rogers also known as Captain America, Bruce Banner also known as The Incredible Hulk, King T'Challa of Wakanda also known as Black Panther, Thor the Norse god of Thunder, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton also known as Black Widow and Hawkeye respectively, Stephen Strange also known as Doctor Strange, the twins Wanda and Pietro Maximoff also known as Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver respectively, Carol Danvers also known as Captain Marvel, Sam Wilson also known as Falcon, Scott Lang also known as Ant-Man, and Hope Van Dyne also known as The Wasp. Pepper then noticed the doors of the tower's research lab open as they parted off to both sides as a man staggered out of them.

He was a fair-skinned man of average build who looked to be slightly older than Pepper and in his late thirties with short black hair with a small matching goatee and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in an expensive black suit with a white shirt and red tie included, matching black leather shoes, and also wore a matching gold wedding band on his left ring finger. He was Tony Stark also known as Iron Man, Harry's adoptive father, Pepper's husband, the smartest man on Earth, Billionaire owner of Stark Industries, and armored superhero. Tony continued to struggle with fixing his tie as Pepper merely shook her head and walked over to meet her husband half way. Pepper then placed the clipboard that was currently in her hand in the crook of her left arm as she grabbed Tony's tie and began fixing it.

"Come here. For crying out loud Tony, you have a ten o' clock meeting with the ambassador from Poland, about supplying the Polish government with the new Stark Industries Bio-hazardous Green Energy conversion generators. Also, Harry mentioned that you were out fighting the Wrecking Crew last night, and called in the Avengers, including him. You do know that you're the owner of the largest international world defense technology company on the planet. I thought that after we adopted Harry, that all this fighting crime and being a superhero would have stopped, allowing you the chance to help me raise him when he was young."

"And instead, you go against my wishes, your wife's wishes I might add; and instead decide to drag him along with you for the ride. You two are both as bad as the other. But, I still love you both, no matter what." stated Pepper as she gave a small smile and finished with fixing Tony's tie. Tony looked over at his adopted son and gave a small wink as Pepper looked at where her husband was looking at, both of them noticed that Harry was hiding a smirk as he was about to go and sit in the living room to go and watch _**"Good Morning America"**_ on the news channel. It had been eight years since the both of them had adopted Harry, and they both coincidentally thought back to the first time that they had both laid eyes on the young boy, he was only three at the time.

* * *

 **(Eight years ago)**

 _St. Alexander's Orphanage for Young Children, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, United Kingdom, Earth_

Tony and Pepper were standing out in front of the UK Branch of the Stark Industries international research facility just as a man cut the red ribbon in front of the building with a large pair of scissors signifying that the building had now been officially opened for use. Tony and Pepper then smiled at the various members of the press who were calling out the couple's names to get their attention or to ask them questions while Tony wrapped his left arm around Pepper's waist pulling his fiancée a little bit closer.

As the reporters were calling out more questions Tony looked over as a man of Latino descent in his late forties with graying light brown hair, light blue eyes, and was dressed in a smart light brown suit approached. The man then extended out his hand as Tony did the same, and both men shook hands. "Mr. Stark it's an honor to meet you. My name is Vincente Jorge DeAlegro, and I am the Mayor of Little Whinging. Let me please say that the contribution you have made to our community in this small town, is most appreciated. And that for your kind gratitude, let myself and the community repay your kindness with a small tour of the town." offered Vincente as Tony nodded his head, while both men ended their handshake.

"Well, it was nothing to help your community out. Also quick question and no offense, but you said that your name was Vincente right? Weren't you in Red Dead and clubbed John Marston over the head?" asked Tony in the same sarcastic tone that he would usually speak in as Pepper almost had her eyes fall out of her head waiting to see what way the Mayor would react to the question.

However unexpectedly, Vincente then had his lips curl into a smile as he let out a small laugh, "Ha ha ha, I must say that was a good joke Mr. Stark. I believe the game that you are referencing is Red Dead Redemption, a rather amazing game. If I may say so myself." responded Vincente.

Tony then gave a smirk as he looked over to his left at Pepper who could only roll her eyes and lightly shake her head out of annoyance as she looked at Vincente. "Please forgive Mr. Stark's sometimes, immature antics, Mr. DeAlegro. I pray that Heaven gives me the strength to deal with Tony's antics after we're married about two and a half weeks from today. And I hope you won't mind me asking, but what building is that over there?" asked Pepper as she lifted her right arm and pointed her index finger towards something averting Vincente's attention. The building Pepper was pointing at was an average sized four story building that looked like an old converted courthouse. However, the name of the building was unknown due to the fact that the name on the front over the main entrance had become eroded and was now illegible.

Vincente then gave a nod of his head as he turned around to face Tony and Pepper, "Oh Miss. Potts, that building is the St. Alexander's Orphanage for Young Children where we take in young orphans and care for them, until they find a home. I must say that the building used to be the courthouse for our town, before a new one was built. The orphanage has only been open for about four or five years, if my memory is correct."

Tony then spoke up, "So is it alright for us to take a quick look around the orphanage?" he asked.

Vincente once again gave the couple a big warm smile, "But of course Mr. Stark, it would be no trouble at all. After all, I did say that you and Miss. Potts would be given a small tour of our community. And if you both would like to begin the tour by taking a look around the orphanage, then I don't mind in the slightest." replied Vincente as he began walking towards the orphanage with Tony and Pepper in tow while the reporters tried to follow, but were stopped and held back by Tony's black suited bodyguards who stayed in their positions.

As soon as the three had completed the short walk to the orphanage they noticed that a man was standing out in front of the building waiting for them. He was a tan-skinned man who looked to be in his early to mid forties with a thinning head of bleach almost straw blonde hair with a matching mustache and skate eyes. He was dressed in an expensive light sky blue suit with a peach colored shirt and a gray tie included, and dark brown shoes.

Vincente then gestured his left hand towards the man as he looked back at Tony and Pepper. "Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts, I would like to introduce you to Theodore Graves, the Manager of the orphanage." he then gestured his hand towards Tony and Pepper as he looked at the man, now identified as Theodore Graves. "Theodore, this is Mr. Tony Stark, and his fiancée, Miss. Patricia "Pepper" Potts. They would like a small tour of the orphanage. I hope that wouldn't be a bother to you, to guide them throughout the building, while I attend to some important business." explained Vincente.

Theodore then nodded his head, "Of course, Mr. DeAlegro. I would be proud to give Mr. Stark and Miss. Potts a tour of the orphanage, it would be no trouble at all. I believe the children would very much like to meet a real life superhero." responded Theodore with a smile as Vincente returned the smile.

"Thank you very much Theodore. I will be waiting for Mr. Stark and Miss. Potts after my important business is taken care of, and after the tour of the orphanage. Please enjoy your tour, Mr. Stark and Miss. Potts. Goodbye for now." Vincente then turned on his heels and walked away towards the Town Hall. After Vincente had left Theodore then looked at Tony and Pepper.

"If you both would be so kind as to follow me, the tour will now begin." he spoke in a polite manner as Tony and Pepper followed him through the main entrance into the building.

* * *

 **(Inside of the orphanage)**

The tour went relatively smooth as every once in a while some children would come up to Tony and ask for his autograph while marveling at the sight of their hero as he signed his signature for them. "And down this hallway are the rooms where the children stay if they're tired and choose to sleep, or where they play games, or even where they watch television and movies." explained Theodore as he guided Tony and Pepper down the hall allowing the two to see children either sleeping, playing, or watching television in their rooms.

However, after a few more footsteps Tony saw a room and its occupant that caught his attention as he gently nudged Pepper getting her attention. "Mr. Graves." began Pepper getting the man's attention. "What about this room?" Theodore then turned around and walked towards his guests as he arrived just as they looked into the room to see who was in it. Inside of the room, Tony and Pepper witnessed something that was a shock that they weren't expecting.

Sittingon the edge of the bed inside of the room with his hands on his knees was a young fair-skinned boy who looked to be only three years old with short messy jet-black hair, emerald green eyes, and was dressed in raggy black clothes that looked to be two sizes too big for him, and consisted of a black short sleeved shirt and pants, and white socks since he wasn't wearing any shoes. But the most distinguishing feature that caught both Tony's and Pepper's eye wasn't the strange lightning bolt shaped scar on the right side of the boy's forehead, but that the boy was levitating a chair in front of him without even having to raise a finger.

Now both Tony and Pepper weren't unfamiliar with these sorts of unexpected moments, due to the fact that both of them, Tony more so than Pepper, knew of several children who had similar abilities to what this boy was displaying. The children were able to gain their abilities, due to a mutation that would unknowingly originate in their DNA known as the _**"X Gene"**_ , the children were then after puberty given their unusual abilities, resulting in them being known as _'Mutants'_. Tony had begun understanding more about Mutants after visiting the Westchester county home of a man by the name of Charles Xavier back in New York. Now Tony was wondering if this boy was also a Mutant, if he was, then he should have Xavier take a look at him.

"Excuse me Mr. Graves. But why is this boy locked in his room?" asked Pepper as she tried to open the door straining her muscles as she did so, only to find that it was locked up as tight as a door in the White House during a lockdown. Tony even attempted to open the door himself, but was met with the same result as Pepper. Obviously he could have contacted J.A.R.V.I.S. to send over Mark Forty-Six so he could break down the door that way, but he chose not to as he learned from Natasha that you couldn't always solve a problem with your fists, unless you were Bruce Banner, then you could smash anything you wanted. Tony and Pepper then took a closer look into the room to spot some things that they hadn't noticed the first time.

The first was that the boy looked like he hadn't been cared for at all since his complexion was beginning to pale, and also he was really thin with maybe only a few inches of muscle to prevent him from being a living skeleton of flesh and bones, obviously showing that he hadn't been receiving any normal nourishment. And the second was that the boy's bedding and room were both an absolute train wreck of a mess like a twister from Hell had blown through it, and the fact that the boy had nothing else in his room besides his bed and the chair he was still currently levitating.

Tony then glared at Theodore waiting for an answer to why the boy was being kept locked in his room. "Alright Teddy boy, what the hell are you trying to pull? I mean for shit's sake look at that poor kid, he's almost the walking dead, his room looks like ol' Point Break Thor sent a twister from Hell loaded with C4 through it, and he's got nothing in his room besides his bed and that chair. While all the other kids that myself and Miss. Potts had seen on the way here had posters, toys, TVs, and computer games, while this poor kid has jackshit of that in his room!" shouted Tony for the first time in his life having lost his temper. Theodore slightly flinched at Tony's outburst which had gone unnoticed by the boy due to his room being sealed tight and completely oblivious to what was going on, as Theodore looked over at Pepper hoping for assistance, however he wouldn't get any.

Pepper gave Theodore the same glare as Tony "Don't look at me for any help, I'm agreeing with Tony. What the hell are you trying to pull with having that poor boy live in that condition?!" questioned Pepper with just as much anger in her voice as Tony had. Theodore then growled almost inaudibly since he was hoping to move the tour along so quickly that his two guests wouldn't have noticed that room. But it seemed that fate and Karma had both decided to throw shit in his face. The child that was inside of the room was a young boy by the name of Harry Potter, who was nothing more than a complete troublemaker and freak to him ever since he was a year old. And he was kept isolated for exactly those two reasons. Theodore then put on a fake smile.

"Please forgive me Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts, the boy's name is Harry Potter. He arrived on our doorstep two years ago when he was a baby. Since he's been here, he has been nothing but trouble for us. He tends to stay in his room with the door locked, and he doesn't get along with the other children due to the fact that he ends up hurting them. So that's why myself and the staff decided to keep him separated from the other children, to avoid any future problems."

Tony then narrowed his eyes at Theodore almost giving him a death glare. "Yeah, right. In the words of Will Smith." began Tony as he gave a fake sneeze into his suit jacket's right sleeve, "I'm sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit." he remarked as Pepper then followed up.

"Yeah, your excuse smells like a load of garbage. More like you're scared of his unique gift, and decided along with the staff to isolate him because of it. There are also clear signs of neglect throughout the room, from how he looks underfed, to his room looking like a college fraternity beer keg party went on in there!" she shouted. Theodore's fake smile disappeared and his face began to pale as he obviously learned that Tony and Pepper hadn't bought his lie, and now the both of them knew about his and the staff's real treatment of the boy.

Pepper then looked back into the room and stared at the young boy and felt like her heart was going to break because of what inhumane treatment had been done to him while Tony continued to give his death glare at Theodore. "Does he have any family?" she asked as Theodore kept staring at Tony trying to somehow hold his ground while he answered Pepper's question.

"No, not from what we know of. As I told you before he was left on our doorstep when he was a baby. We had no contact with whoever left him." Pepper then looked away from the room and back at Tony giving him a nod that he answered with one of his own, showing that they both knew what the other was thinking and agreed with it.

Tony was the first one to speak. "You know, while you were giving us the tour. Miss. Potts and I decided after seeing all of the kids, that we were gonna adopt one of them, so that when we got married we'd have a family of our own. I know that Miss. Potts will agree with me about which child we're gonna adopt." stated Tony as Pepper looked at her fiancée then to Theodore.

"I think we've made our choice. We'd like to adopt Harry Potter." Pepper announced with her and Tony holding hands. Theodore's face paled even more almost to the point of looking like a phantom, since he couldn't believe that the couple were being serious about their decision. There were a lot of _**'normal'**_ children, that deserved to have a good home, and that freak of a boy wasn't one of them and should instead be with his own kind away from this perfect world and kept in confinement.

"Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts, surely one of the other children here would be more appropriate of a match for you both. Young Mr. Potter here is known to be a no good troublemaker, and would cause you both problems to no end. Are you both sure that you want to adopt him?" asked Theodore with a nervous tone in his voice hoping that his guests would change their mind, and not adopt that freak of a boy. However, it seemed for the second time that day within a small stretch of only five minutes, fate and Karma had once again both decided to throw shit in his face as Tony and Pepper then looked into the room one more time. Both of them didn't know what this strange feeling in their mind was, but for some unknown reason they felt like they were being drawn to the boy, like the universe was coincidentally telling both of them that adopting Harry was for a good cause and reason. Tony even thought after him and Pepper returned to New York with Harry, that they would take him to see Charles Xavier to see if he was a Mutant.

Tony then looked back at Theodore, "As a matter of fact Teddy boy, yes. Both Miss. Potts and I choose to adopt Harry." answered Tony as Pepper nodded. Theodore however wasn't in a good mood, he had been trying to be nice to his guests, but now it was time for the gloves to come off to show Tony and Pepper that _**'he'**_ , was in charge of the orphanage. "No Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts, I won't allow you to adopt that little freak of nature boy from us, he is ours, not yours. **OURS**!" roared Theodore as he insulted that little freak of a child.

Tony and Pepper however didn't back down as he thought, but instead stood tall with anger burning in their eyes. "Well, it looks like you've finally shown your true colors. Teddy boy." snarled Tony as Theodore still bore down on him.

"I've dealt with your annoying and immature fucking antics, for far too long _Mr._ Stark. My name is Theodore Graves, and not fucking Teddy boy!" Theodore shouted back.

Pepper then backed Tony up, "I don't care what in Hell, your name is! All I care about is how you neglected an innocent and defenseless young child, who hasn't done anything wrong to you! And yet you lock him up and quarantine him in his room, like he's the plague or something!" she shouted back.

"But he _**is**_ the plague, and has infected our community with his presence. He was born different and against God's will, for that he must be made to suffer. As we have been made to suffer with his presence here. This orphanage is a house of God to us, and yet he spoils it to make it a house of Satan! You ask what he has done wrong to me, and the staff here? That's simple, he was born!" spat Theodore.

Pepper then began clenching her right hand into a fist so tight that her knuckles were beginning to turn white as she wanted to just beat that son of a bitch into unconsciousness and to a bloody pulp. "You sick twisted son of a bitch! You say that you're a man of God? But all you're doing is hiding behind that as a shield, so that you can mistreat and neglect an innocent child! If you were in the United States, then you would have been given the death penalty, and executed by death by lethal injection without mercy, then you'd be with your God. In Hell!" Pepper screamed again as her throat was beginning to become coarse from yelling.

Theodore then let his lips curl into the most evil and devious grin that Tony and Pepper had ever seen, that could probably even give the Devil's a run for its money. "Ah but you see Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts, this isn't the United States of America. This is England, where all of your laws don't matter here. I can do whatever I want, and mistreat whomever I want. As long as that pathetic fucking idiot Vincente DeAlegro, believes that I am a polite gentleman, then I can do whatever I want to that little freak son of a bitch." Theodore responded with venom dripping into his every word.

However, Theodore was surprised to see that Tony and Pepper had changed their facial expressions to satisfied smirks. "Thanks _Teddy boy_. I think we got what we wanted from you." remarked Tony as his smirk grew bigger.

"What are you talking abou...?!" questioned Theodore as he cut himself off when Tony pulled back the left sleeve of his suit jacket to reveal a black and gold Rolex on his wrist. The Rolex then displayed a holographic projection of his name on a file. It didn't take Theodore long to figure out that Tony had recorded the entire conversation between the three.

"Well you see, Teddy boy. I had my buddy J.A.R.V.I.S. record everything that was said, from me and Pepper discovering how Harry had been neglected. All the way up to you confessing about mistreating him because he was different." Theodore then swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, Tony and Pepper both had him by the balls now, and all they had to do was reveal it to the public then he'd be crushed as the government and media would come crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

"What do you both plan to do now?" asked Theodore with his voice quivering in fear. Pepper then let her smirk grow a bit bigger.

"Simple, we'll offer you a proposition. You let us adopt Harry and willingly come before a court trial, and let us unveil the evidence against you. Then we _might_ be able to spare you of the death penalty, by instead having you be sentenced to life in prison, maybe even solitary confinement." explained Pepper.

Tony then deactivated his Rolex's holographic projection as he pushed his sleeve back down, "But, if you don't agree. Then we'll send this evidence to the court ourselves and not convince the Judge and jury to spare you of the death penalty. We'll be back tomorrow, and we both want Harry ready, along with all of the adoption paperwork. Then we'll be taking him home to New York in the United States." stated Tony.

Theodore then held his head low, "Just take him." he said barely audible as Tony and Pepper both turned around and stormed out of the orphanage as Tony called his lawyer to get a case ready for the next day and promised to tell him what it was about in an hour or two, while Pepper called their travel agent to begin setting up a passport for Harry. Then the two walked over to the Town Hall to have words with Vincente.

* * *

 **(Present day)**

That had been eight years ago. It turned out when both Tony and Pepper brought Harry to see Charles Xavier, that the Professor had informed the couple that Harry wasn't a Mutant to the couple's surprise. After contacting Doctor Strange, who was in New York after previously being in the Dark Dimension for the past month, to come and take a look. It turned out that Harry was in fact a wizard from what Stephen had figured out from using an identifying spell, and that he was immensely powerful, so much so, that the Doctor confirmed when Harry turned twenty-five, that he would be able to become the next Sorcerer Supreme with proper magical teaching.

From the information that Doctor Strange found and relayed to Tony, it seemed that his adopted son was very famous for stopping some sort of madman dark wizard who went by the name of Lord Voldemort, unfortunately it seemed that Harry's birth parents had been killed in the process by that son of a bitch's hand. Tony then began working with a woman by the name of Roxanne Phillips who was the new Manager of the orphanage that Harry came from, to learn that Harry's birth parents' names were James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter. Tony then learned that Lily had a sister named Petunia who was married to a man named Vernon Dursley and had a son named Dudley. Petunia and Vernon had been the low life piece of shit relatives that abandoned Harry on the doorstep of the orphanage all those years ago.

But now it seemed that everyone who had mistreated Harry had been taken care of and were made to face justice one way or another. Theodore Graves had been exposed in front of the grand jury and was sentenced to life in solitary confinement, although not before having his jaw almost broken off by Vincente. Graves had served for almost eight years before committing suicide and taking his own life four months ago. The Dursleys also faced justice as well, with Petunia and Vernon being sentenced to thirty-five years in a maximum security facility, and Dudley being placed in an orphanage for most of his childhood, until he and some friends stole a car and later committed arson, landing both Dudley and his friends in a juvenile detention facility when he was ten and a half, and he was only to be released when he turned eighteen.

Tony and Pepper had also acquired a letter from Roxanne who had found out that it was in the basket that Harry had been left on the doorstep in. Both Tony and Pepper were furious at how some heartless down right piece of shit could do such a thing to a child. Tony even remembered his first run-in with the so called Albus Dumbledore six years ago while Pepper wasn't available that afternoon.

* * *

 **(Six years ago)**

 _American Ministry of Magic Headquarters, Midtown, Manhattan, New York City, New York, the United States of America, Earth_

Within the heart of Midtown resided a large five story stone building that looked like it was the love child of both old nineteenth century culture and modern twentieth century advancement. And unknown to the public but known very well to the United States government, the building was known as the headquarters building of the American Ministry of Magic, which concerned itself with any and all magical decisions within the United States of America.

Within the building on the top floor of the Ministry's headquarters Tony Stark was sitting in a well kept and polished oak chair in the well furnished office of the American Minister in front of the Minister's desk with his five year old adopted son sitting on his right knee with his arms wrapped around his adoptive father's neck. Opposite from him were two fair-skinned men, one sitting in a chair behind the desk, while the other one was standing up on the right side of the desk. The first man sitting down in the chair was a man named Austin Fredericks, the Minister of the American Ministry of Magic and sooner or later, the future President of M.A.C.U.S.A. or the 'Magical. Congress. of the United. States. of America.' He was a man of average build who looked to be in his early fifties with short fading blondish-brown hair and soft kind cyan eyes. He was dressed in a smart and expensive dark purple suit with a bright blue shirt and a red tie that had an American flag tie flip on it included, and black leather shoes.

However while Austin looked like a normally dressed man, the man on his right looked to have walked into the present from some kind of period of time reminiscent to King Arthur's time. He was an extremely elderly man who looked to Tony that he could almost, appearance wise and not age, give Odin a run for his money as he looked to be in his early hundreds with creepy pedophilic looking blue eyes and long silvery-white hair that sloped down his neck towards his back with a matching long beard that reached down to below his belt line. He was dressed in ridiculously and hilariously outdated clothes that consisted of a long dark brown cloak over dark brown robes, black worn leather shoes, black rimmed half moon spectacle glasses, and a hilariously stupid looking brown wizard cap-like hat on his head. He was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Wizarding World of the UK.

Tony had been informed by Doctor Strange, from the research the Sorcerer Supreme was able to conduct in his spare time, that the old son of a bitch had been the one who abandoned Harry on his heartless relatives' doorstep as a baby. And an hour ago at Avengers Tower, Tony had been told by his secretary that he had to attend a meeting at the American Ministry of Magic's headquarters and had to take Harry along with him. Dumbledore it seemed had tracked down Harry and wanted to take him away from his adoptive parents and have him return back to the UK in the old bastard's care as Dumbledore felt the boy didn't belong in the United States. That's where Austin Fredericks came in, as Tony and Pepper had legally adopted Harry and that the boy was legally made an American citizen, meaning that the American Ministry had to be involved and that Dumbledore couldn't illegally take the boy against his adoptive parents' wishes without breaking the law and being arrested, tried, as well as being imprisoned.

"Mr. Stark, I assure you, I have young Mr. Potter's best interest at heart. I have only been made aware of the fact that young Harry here..." began Dumbledore as he gestured his left hand towards Harry, causing the young boy to look away from the old codger and bury his face into his adoptive father's right shoulder and began shivering as he was afraid of being taken away, while Tony simply rubbed his adopted son's back to comfort him while glaring cold hard daggers at the old bastard as he continued. "...Was placed in a Muggle orphanage. And I assure you, had I known sooner, then young Mr. Potter would have been removed from there immediately."

Tony frowned at the old codger while still glaring daggers as well as grinding his teeth within his mouth in an aggravated manner. ' ** _Why the fuck has it taken you two years, to discover what happened to this poor kid? And why in the name of Hell itself, would you abandon my adopted son on the doorstep of his magic hating relatives? Common sense would tell you to talk to those pathetic Dursleys first, not leave some fucking note with a baby out in the freezing cold! You dumb fucking codger!'_ **thought Tony as he began clenching his left hand into a fist so tight, that the bones almost snapped, and his knuckles turned white. Tony was beyond angry at this moment, Pepper was back at the tower sick as hell with a viral infection so she couldn't give some helpful support, next each of the other Avengers were on missions across the planet, and now he had to be stuck listening to some old Gandalf wannabe son of a bitch wizard assert his dominance of racism and prejudice over normal humans by calling them _'Muggles'_ , and spouting off bullshit to try and take Harry back with him to the UK. _' **So you're telling me, that you want me to hand over my adopted son to you? Yeah, right...Like that's gonna fucking happen, Pops. If Point Break was here, your head would be flying half way to the Andromeda, after he knocked it off.'**_

Tony then narrowed his eyes as he glared at the old man. "Listen up, you old Gandalf wannabe ripoff. I find it hard, and I mean _really_ fucking hard to believe, that it's taken you two years to find out where Harry was, and what happened to him. As you should know, my fiancée, now wife, Mrs. Pepper Stark and myself legally adopted Harry as well as registered him as a legal United States citizen. Meaning that he's now legally our son, and future sole heir to Stark Industries. However, my wife has come down with a viral infection today, meaning that she couldn't attend this meeting. But, if she were here today, then she'd agree with me, that after how we found him, that we'd never place him in someone else's care, besides our closest friends. Especially, some irresponsible old wizard, who abandoned him as a defenseless baby in the first place. I'd rather trust one of my teammates with taking care of my adopted son. Instead of you, Father Time." stated Tony as he lifted his left arm and accusingly pointed his index finger at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore let out a small gasp as his mouth hung slightly open in shock. "Mr. Stark, I cannot believe that someone like you would accuse me of what happened to young Mr. Potter. I merely did what I thought was right, and left young Harry with his only living relatives. And I will have you know that my name is not _Father Time_ , but Dumbledore. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, that is." Dumbledore responded with now a slight pompous tone in his voice.

Tony then gave the old codger the coldest stare that he had ever conjured in his life, giving Dumbledore a slight scare as a small cold shiver ran down the old man's spine. "What's with the long name? Your family have fifteen generations of inbreeding or something? 'Cause I doubt that your family was Egyptian, since only those guys could bang their siblings and cousins, and get away with it not looking disgusting." Tony gave a small quip as there was a small chuckle as Harry looked at his adoptive father,

"Good one Daddy." said Harry while still laughing.

"Thanks kiddo." remarked Tony as he gave his son a smirk. However, that smirk disappeared from his face when Tony looked back at Dumbledore. "Here's the thing, _Dumbledore_. That Harry is going to be starting his magical education in less than two months from now. As well as receiving a special private tuition, courtesy of the American Ministry. But, he'll also be learning magical lessons from a very close friend of mine, Doctor Stephen Strange, to help him with his special gift. I _do_ understand this contract with your school, and since I nor my wife want our son to lose his gift, then we'll allow him to attend that school. But his first year attending that school is nearly six years away. I _definitely_ feel that Harry would be better staying here in the United States with me, my wife, and teammates, until he turns eleven years old. Then, both Harry's mother and myself will allow him to attend your boring British school, only when certain conditions are in place. However, if they aren't then both I and Harry's mother will permanently withdraw him from your school."

"From the research that Stephen Strange was able to conduct, and from what you say. That this **'Voldemort'** is dead, and that Harry killed him when he was a year old. Yet you also mention that he could still be in some kind of danger, and yet the Ministry has told both me and my wife, that no kind of danger exists here in the US. And that Harry would be much safer here in the United States. If both Harry's mother and I were to send Harry back with you, while there might be some kind of danger in the UK, then we'd be putting our son's life at risk. Which is something that we both promised the Judge and grand jury, we wouldn't do, when we adopted Harry as our son." Tony then looked at Austin as he addressed the man in a respectful manner, "Mr. Fredericks, I think we're finished with this meeting here. I have to get back to my tower, since I have to get ready for a mission that my team and I are going to initiate." stated Tony as he was about to stand up while still holding his adopted son.

Dumbledore then took a step forward as he tried to halt Tony. "Mr. Stark, I must protest to your decision on this matter. Young Harry would be much safer in my care, than in yours. After all, _you_ are just a _Muggle_ , and you can't even hope to protect him from those who would wish to harm or even kill him. He'd be much safer with me, the great Albus Dumbledore. Than with a powerless Muggle." Dumbledore exclaimed, sounding even more high and mighty about himself and once again using that racial slur of his, _**'Muggle'**_. That final word seemed to be the one straw that finally broke the camel's back as Tony stood up and placed Harry on the chair and looked at Dumbledore with a small amount of absolute burning rage in his eyes.

"Alright Dumbledork, I've had enough of you spouting off your bullshit and racial remarks. What the hell is a _'Muggle'_ , anyway?" asked Tony as he made air quotations with his fingers and put emphasis on the word _**'Muggle'**_.

"Mr. Stark, a Muggle is a person who possesses no magical powers, no matter if they possess other abilities. Which are nothing compared to magic. And is inferior to wizards, such as you." Dumbledore explained as his tone seemed to be dripping with absolute sarcastic venom.

Tony was really losing his temper now, as he wanted to just call Thor or Hulk to just pound this old pompous windbag into non-existence. "Oh yeah, that's what you think of me, my teammates, and the world we live in? Then I'm gonna show you what I'm really capable of. And that your magical powers, are the only things inferior, here. In the _Human_ , world, and not the _Muggle_ world." exclaimed Tony as he reached his left arm up to the left side of his head where his ear was, he then pressed his index and middle fingers against some kind of device that Dumbledore was able to see, not knowing that the device was called an earpiece. "J.A.R.V.I.S., you there buddy?" asked Tony, with Dumbledore wondering who this _**'J.A.R.V.I.S.'**_ , was.

 _"Yes I am. At your service, sir. What do you require?"_ asked the AI as Dumbledore began to dart his attention back and forth within the office looking for where the strange voice was coming from. Tony didn't even bother looking at the idiotic and stupidly dressed old man, but he did give a small roll of his eyes as Austin couldn't help but give a small smirk at Dumbledore's reaction, due to him living in an outdated world.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., lock onto my coordinates. Then deploy Mark Forty-Seven to my location." ordered the Billionaire superhero as Dumbledore looked over at Austin,

"What is this so called, _**'Mark Forty-Seven'**_?" Dumbledore asked wondering what Tony was having deployed to his location. Austin couldn't help his smirk from growing even larger as he looked at the old codger on his right out of the corner of his eye

"You're about to find out, and will be in for a big surprise. Headmaster." he replied, hardly able to contain his amusement any longer.

Then without any warning whatsoever, the beautifully crafted ornate window on Tony's left and on Austin and Dumbledore's right bursted into shards as multiple blurs of hotrod red, gold, and silver shot into the office flying towards Tony. "I'll pay for that window, Austin." informed Tony as the blurs connected with his arms, then his legs, followed after that with his hips, torso, then his shoulders, then another blur connected to the back of his neck and expanded to cover almost his entire head except his face, as a final golden blur connected with the red piece covering his head. Tony then stood in front of the two men wearing his Mark Forty-Seven Iron Man armor and stood still as his armor finished powering up allowing everyone present to see its appearance. It was primarily silver on the middle of its chest, abdomen, ribs, hips, thighs, biceps, the undersides of its forearms, and the fingers on its gauntlets. While it had hotrod red on its shoulders, upper chest, helmet, the back of each of its forearms, the back of each of its palms, and on its boots that reached up to its knees. And was gold on the insides of its shoulders and on the helmet's visor, while it had a small blueish-white glowing Arc reactor in the middle of its chest and had two matching blueish-white glowing eye slits in its helmet's visor.

"I can assure you, old man. That Harry's more than safe with me, my wife, and teammates here in the US. Besides you might be a wizard, and think that your magic is the end all, be all. But I'm certain by the way you're dressed, that you have no idea what technology is. Since you look like you've been stuck in a backwards time loop, and continue to elude mother, by wearing her drapes, Shakespeare." Tony then lifted his left arm and aimed it towards the wall on Dumbledore's right, he then opened his palm as the repulsor emitter glowed light blue and white with energy. Next there was the sound of servos winding up which was the precursor of what would follow as Tony fired a light blue and white repulsor beam at the wall to prove his point as the beam left a large indent in the wall. Tony then looked at Austin, "I'll also pay for that wall too." he remarked as he looked back at Dumbledore to see that the old bastard looked like he had had the absolute shit scared out of him as Dumbledore stood where he was, stunned beyond belief.

The old codger had thought that he was dealing with a normal inferior Muggle. However, it was clear that Tony was far from that conclusion, as the very sight of the armored superhero had the old bastard gripping his wand for dear life, just in case this metal monster in-front of him decided to attack. Or even possibly kill the old Headmaster. "Now that's what a _Muggle_ can do, you old Gandalf wannabe bastard. I'll have you know that times have changed, here in the real world. Where we don't look at other races, nationalities, or cultures and think that we're superior to them. You might be a wizard, but you're still human, whether you like it or not. All human beings are the same in the case that we're all born, we live, and we die. We breathe the same air, drink the same water, and bleed just like other human beings. I'm a superhero who protects this planet every day of my life, with my teammates, and we're all part of a team called the Avengers."

"That team mostly consists of normal human beings without powers, but there's also members who are Mutants and who were born differently than other humans since they have powers, but still decide to use their powers to protect others, instead of thinking they're gods walking amongst men. Hell, two of my teammates are sort of gods. You might have heard of Doctor Stephen Strange, whom I've already mentioned, who happens to be the Sorcerer Supreme and possesses magical powers far beyond your comprehension making him god-like, but that he can also travel to other dimensions and defeat demonic god-like beings capable of destroying entire realities that would squash you like a bug. And the other is Thor Odinson, the Norse god of Thunder, an actual god."

"Let me tell you that ol' Point Break isn't one guy to be screwed with, since his hammer, Mjolnir, is capable of splitting planets apart like a knife slicing a piece of fruit up. But that he can also spin that baby and crack your skull off and into the next galaxy before you can even realize that you're dead. But that's not even the best part, since there's a member of the Avengers who's even more dangerous than those two. A guy who's the very embodiment of infinite rage and even more so, infinite strength. A guy who makes gods and demons piss in their pants when they're on the receiving end of a knuckle sandwich, and choose to run and hide instead of fighting him. And I'll show you who he is, he might start off as a _Muggle_ , but he becomes so much more. When the **'Other Guy'** comes out." stated Tony as he lowered his left arm and deactivated the repulsor emitter. "Hey J, do me a favor. Display combat footage from the data banks. Keyword, Hulk." ordered Tony as he spoke to J.A.R.V.I.S.

 _"Yes sir. Displaying Hulk combat footage. Combat footage of the 'Secret Wars'. Location: 'Battleworld' May of 1984."_ Immediately combat footage displayed from two holographic projectors on Iron Man's shoulders showing multiple costumed people fighting on a wartorn battlefield as Dumbledore then saw a sight that nearly killed him from a heart attack. A large nine foot tall green-skinned behemoth with green eyes, short black hair, wearing purple stretch pants, and bulging with large veiny muscles was rampaging across the battlefield swatting at any of the costumed villains that he could. But the next piece of footage showed Hulk lifting a large piece of what looked like a mountain over the heroes' heads saving them from being crushed.

"On Battleworld, Molecule Man dropped a mountain range on top of us. That mountain range weighed more than one-hundred-fifty billion tons, and was larger than all of the mountain ranges on Earth combined. And yet Hulk effortlessly lifted it over our heads to protect us, all without even breaking a sweat. And yet you say that those who don't possess magic are weak, well when was the last time that you lifted a mountain range, you old geezer? You wanna see some more footage? 'Cause I've got twenty terabytes of it." remarked Tony as Austin couldn't contain himself any longer and broke out into laughter.

"Oh, no thank you, Mr. Stark. I think both myself and Dumbledore have seen enough." responded Austin who was barely able to prevent himself from crying due to how much he was laughing, but after a few seconds was able to compose himself as he looked at Dumbledore. "As you can see Dumbledore, Mr. Stark is far from a normal human. And just like he said, he is in fact a superhero, and a protector of this planet alongside his Avengers teammates. As for the past few years, the Avengers have protected Earth from otherworldly threats, and have the world's undying gratitude. And that Mr. Stark knows of young Harry's talent, and is working alongside us in the American Ministry, to make sure that he's prepared to enter the Wizarding World when he turns eleven years old."

"The British Ministry is so behind with times compared to the American Ministry, that you don't even train your wizards and witches when they're children. However, here in the United States, we have the best magical schools and institutions on Earth littered across all of the major cities in our country, that cater to our wizards' and witches' needs. At these schools and institutions, they're taught advanced spell casting, charms, and brewing potions, that they'll need to know to survive in our country. I'd also like to inform you that if young Harry hadn't been enrolled into Hogwarts, then he'd be attending one of our schools for his seven year magical education. But as of now, he'll be tutored by Doctor Stephen Strange and many other teachers at Westchester Academy of Magic and Sorcery and Professor Charles Xavier at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters respectively. Now if that's all, I'm sure that Mr. Stark and his son have other business to take care of." said Austin with finality as he stood up from his chair and leaned over his desk extending out his right hand.

Tony then mentally commanded the armor to detach itself from his body as it broke off into small pieces and flew out of the broken window as he extended out his right hand and both him and Austin gave a strong handshake. "Thank you very much for finding the time to attend this meeting what with your busy schedule and all. Mr. Stark." thanked Austin as the handshake ended.

"Eh, no problem there. Austin. It's a good thing that you got a hold of me when I was free, and not with my team. 'Cause I wouldn't be able to come if my teammates and I were on a mission. Now I've gotta get back to the tower, and leave Harry in the care of my secretary while I'm gone." explained Tony as he noticed Dumbledore step forward with his hand out.

"It was nice to have met you. Mr. Stark." the old codger said. Tony then looked down at the hand then back up at the prune-faced wizard,

"Yeah right, like I'm shaking that germ filled hand. I know that you come from an outdated world that, given how you're dressed, doesn't have any vaccinations. So no thanks, I'm not getting sick from some old bastard who can't even vaccinate himself, or know anything about medical care." stated Tony in a sarcastic tone as he picked up Harry and left the office while Dumbledore's reaction was priceless as his jaw almost hit the floor.

* * *

 **Avengers Tower, Midtown, Manhattan, New York City, New York, the United States of America, Earth *Present day***

Tony still didn't trust the old bastard, and after he and his team returned to the tower to relax after a hard day's work, he told his team what had happened during the meeting at the American Ministry. To say that his teammates were pissed off beyond belief would be a massive understatement, as Thor wanted to call on the armies of Asgard and vanquish the old bastard from existence. Stephen wanted to banish the old wizard to the Dark Dimension for all eternity. Bruce wanted to Hulk out and rip Dumbledore in half. Natasha wanted to castrate the old codger and force feed him his own balls, while Clint wanted to put an arrow in Dumbledore's eye socket. Scott and Hope both wanted to shrink down, go inside the old man's head, and punch his brain into mush. Even Pepper wanted to get out of bed and slap the old windbag's face off, while both Steve and T'Challa refrained from losing control of their emotions, but were still just as pissed as their teammates.

However, he had been true to his word to let Harry attend Hogwarts after both he and Pepper had agreed to let their son attend the school, to prevent him from losing his gift. Harry had been educated in multiple fields to make sure that he was more than ready when he entered the Wizarding World, and to give him an advantage against the other students and people who lived in that outdated world. He was taught robotics, biochemistry, biology, and engineering by Tony and Bruce. Hand-to-hand close quarters combat from Steve, Natasha, Clint, and T'Challa, allowing him to easily hold his own against experienced soldiers such as Army Rangers, Navy Seals, and Marine Commandos, as well as Wakanda's finest warriors barring T'Challa himself. Mystical sorcery and magical runes from Stephen and Thor with books and mystical relics from both the Sanctum Sanctorum's and Odin's library and treasure room respectively. Acting for lying and deceit, as well as interrogation from Natasha. Controlling hexes and boosting his reaction time from Wanda and Pietro respectively. And experience with Pym Particles from Scott and Hope.

Harry's armor was also further upgraded since unlike his adoptive father's armor which was based exclusively on highly advanced technology and weapons. Harry's was based on the union of technology, magic, and advanced weaponry which was designed explicitly to protect him from spells and allowed him to cast more powerful wordless and wandless magic that was taught to him by Doctor Strange, by transferring it through his armor. This was one of the conditions for Harry to attend Hogwarts, in that he would only be allowed to go to that school and the UK as long as he had his suit with him.

"Hey kiddo, was there any mail today?" asked Tony as he looked at the hi-tech clock on the wall, "Cause it's quarter to ten. And the mail guy should've been here by now." Harry then got off the sofa and walked into the kitchen as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, he was here. About a half hour ago when I woke up, got dressed, and came into the kitchen to get some breakfast, I noticed that the mail had already been delivered. So I placed the mail over here on the windowsill until I could give it to you." replied Harry as he walked over to the windowsill and picked up the pile of letters. However, Harry then noticed something hit the kitchen window as he looked up from the mail to see a dark brown owl standing on the outside windowsill. Harry then placed the neatly stacked letters on the counter as he opened the window allowing the owl to move closer as Harry saw an envelope attached to the owl's leg by a red ribbon. Harry then untied the ribbon and removed the envelope as he looked at the front of it to see who it was addressed to as he saw the name **"Mr. H. Potter"** on the front written in black ink.

He then turned the envelope over and could see some kind of red wax seal on the back as he broke the seal and opened the envelope to remove the letter inside. Harry then unfolded the letter and looked at it as he began to read what it said.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)**

 _ **Mr. Potter,**_

 ** _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment that you will need for your school year._**

 ** _School term begins on September the 1st of 1991. We await your owl response by no later than July the 31st of 1991._**

 ** _Yours sincerely,_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Deputy Headmistress_**

Harry's eyes narrowed at the name Potter. His last name was Stark, it had been legally changed by both the American and British governments, as well as the American Ministry of Magic. So who in the name of Hell did these people think they were to go against the law and address him by his former identity? "Harry, is there something wrong?" asked Pepper in a concerned tone as Harry shook off his stupor and looked at his adoptive parents who both had concerned expressions on their faces.

Harry let out a sigh as he held up his letter for Tony and Pepper to see. "It looks like, I've just got my Hogwarts letter." he responded as Tony and Pepper looked at one another, knowing full well that this day would be coming sooner or later, and that their adopted son would be leaving the US to go to the UK away from the safety of the United States.

"So kiddo, are you planning on going to the Xavier estate to say goodbye to _'you know who'_? And to start getting your things together?" asked Tony to his adopted son.

Harry then nodded his head as Pepper got his attention by pulling him into a strong hug, "I know that you might be scared Harry. I know that it's gonna be painful to say goodbye to everything. And it's gonna be just as painful for your father and I to see you go." stated Pepper as she let out a small sniffle showing that she was almost on the brink of tears. "But remember that your father and I will always love you. And a day won't go by that we're not thinking of you, since you'll always be our son, and we love you very much. And that if something happens at school that you feel that you're in danger. We'll be there in an instant to withdraw you from there."

Harry then returned the hug that he was given, as after about a minute or so, both he and his adoptive mother finished their hug. "Thanks Mom, that means a lot to me. And a day won't go by that I'm not thinking of you guys, and that I have some photos in my wallet to make me feel better. But, and I don't mean to change the subject, aren't you guys going to be late for Dad's meeting with the Polish ambassador?" asked Harry with a smirk as Pepper's eyes almost exploded out of her head as she looked at the time to see that it was eight of ten.

"Oh my God, Tony we have to go. You're going to be late, if we don't move, now!" shouted Pepper as she turned on her heels and grabbed Tony by the collar of his suit jacket as she dragged him towards the elevator.

"Harry remember to call Happy down in the parking garage when you're ready to leave." reminded Tony as Harry nodded his head and Pepper pulled her husband into the elevator.

However, before the doors could close, Tony held them back with his right arm. "And also. Don't forget to take your suit with you." said Tony as Pepper kept trying to pull him into the elevator.

"Oh for Heaven's sake Tony, get in here now. You haven't been late to a meeting in the last seven months. And you're sure as hell, not starting on this one!" shouted Pepper as she finally yanked Tony all the way into the elevator and the doors shut leaving Harry by himself as he looked down at the letter in his left hand and ripped it up into dozens of small pieces and threw the pieces into the trash.

"Hey J.A.R.V.I.S., you there?" asked Harry to the empty air as after a second or two he received his answer.

 _"Yes sir, Mr. Stark. Is there something that you would require, young sir?"_ asked the AI,

"Yeah, could you please connect me with Happy in the parking garage? I need to talk with him about something." responded Harry.

 _"Yes sir, one moment please. Establishing connection now. Communication connection established."_ reported the AI.

"Hey Happy, are you there buddy?" asked Harry through the communication connection, as a few seconds later, Happy spoke up.

"Yes sir, Mr. Stark. Do you need something, or want to be driven somewhere?" asked the man now known as Happy Hogan.

"Yeah I need a ride to the Xavier estate out in Westchester. And I was wondering if you would drive me there, if it would be alright with you." replied Harry as he grabbed his black backpack off the sofa and put it on as he clipped the strap together that intersected across his chest.

"Of course Mr. Stark. I'll wait down here in the car for you, but take your time. I'm in no rush." remarked Happy as Harry nodded his head,

"Alright Happy, I'll be down in five. J.A.R.V.I.S., activate the security systems please." said Harry as he walked into the elevator.

 _"Yes sir. Enjoy your day, Mr. Stark."_ responded the AI as the elevator doors closed leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

 _'_ ** _Well...Here we go. Let's see what the hell, I'm in for today.'_ **he thought as he waited for the elevator to reach the parking garage.

* * *

 **So yeah, there we go guys. Chapter 1 done and done. Now that Harry has gotten his Hogwarts letter, then this fic is really going to get started. And be on the look out for Chapter 2 since the fic is only going to get better from now on. Also yes I know that the events of Secret Wars don't exist in the MCU, but I felt that the combat footage of Hulk lifting the mountain range on Battleworld and scaring Dumbledore almost to death would be hilarious, to show Dumbledore why he shouldn't mess with Tony and the Avengers. But also that Tony and the rest of the Avengers don't like Dumbledore a damn bit after how he abandoned Harry at a young age. Also the Dursleys got their just deserves alongside Theodore. And finally that with each of the Avengers educating Harry in their own respective fields especially with Thor and Doctor Strange educating him in magic, that he'll be more than ready to enter the Wizarding World. But that he'll also be immensely more powerful than all of its wizards, especially ol' Dumbledork.**

 **But yeah I'll try to post Chapter 2 as fast as possible, and in that time I'll let you guys think of who this so called** _**'yo** **u** **know who'**_ **at the Xavier estate is. But Chapter 2 will be a treat that you won't want to miss, see you guys later and until next time. Gold Quantum Ranger out.**


End file.
